Just Like A Star
by MsLane
Summary: Faberry one-shot. Santana catches Quinn singing a cover of Corinne Bailey Rae's song Like A Star.
1. Like A Star

"_Just like a star across my sky. Just like an angel off the page. You have appeared to my life. Feel like I'll never be the same. Just like a song in my heart. Just like oil on my hands. Only to love you."_

Santana folds her arms across her chest as she watches Quinn, making sure to keep quiet, not wanting the blonde to stop playing. She always did love listening to Quinn play the piano, especially when she didn't think anyone was listening.

"_Still I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this with anyone but you. We do it all the time, blowing out my mind."_

The brunette smiles and pushes herself from leaning against the door frame to walk deeper still into the room, quietly taking a seat just out of Quinn's line of sight for the moment. Not that the blonde would have noticed anything.

"_You got this look I can't describe. You make me feel I'm alive. When everything else is au fait. Without a doubt you're on my side. Heaven has been away too long. Can't find the words to write this song. Oh, your love."_

Quinn holds the keys down, sustaining the notes for a measure longer, take in a deep breath and then decides to continue, _"Still I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this, with anyone but you, we do it all the time, blowing out my mind."_

Pulling her legs up, she sits Indian style on the chair, and rests her elbows on her lap, cradling her own head as she watches the blonde in rapt attention, not noticing her own girlfriend is watching them from the doorway.

"_I have come to understand the way it is. It's not a secret anymore. 'Cause we've been through that before. From tonight I know that you're the only one. I've been confused and in the dark, now I understand. I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this with anyone but you. I wonder why it is, I won't let my guard down, for anyone but you. We do it all the time. Blowing out my mind."_

Brittany accidentally pushes open the door further, making it squeak loudly in protest, effectively halting Quinn's performance.

"Brittany!"

The taller blonde's eyes widen further, tearing up slightly, "I, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to scare you or interrupt or a-anything…"

Quinn shakes her head, her heart rate slowing down, hazel eyes softening immediately, "No, no it's okay sweetie. I'm sorry, I just…You scared me."

Brittany approaches Quinn after getting the come here gesture, helped by Quinn opening up her arms for a hug and scooting over to allow her a seat beside her.

"You sound really pretty Quinn."

The blonde's face develops a pink hue to it as she ducks. Santana smiles widely at that. Rarely does the blonde so graciously take compliments, and actually seem to appreciate them. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Brittany just couldn't lie to save her life, not to Quinn."

Santana gently clears her throat and Brittany places a soothing hand on Quinn's back from when she jumps slightly at that, "I agree with B."

"Jes-…When did you get here?" Quinn asks.

The brunette grins and shrugs slightly, not moving from her comfortable position, "Since before you even started singing. I walked by just as you sat down, and I was _not_ about to pass up the chance to hear you play."

Hazel eyes close as she tries to steady her breathing. Brittany rubs her back, "It's okay Q…It's just us."

Quinn nods her head but keeps her eyes closed, "I know. It's not that you heard me play, as much as it's _what_ you heard me play. It's-" She cuts herself off, believing she's said too much.

Brittany fills in for her though, so she need not have worried, "It's your Rachel song."

Santana just smiles fondly at her girlfriend before looking back at Quinn's face, noticing that her eyes are now at least open, "What?"

Santana snorts slightly, "Your Rachel song. This is like- honey…this song speaks volumes about you and Rachel's relationship."

Quinn bites her lip, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, "She can't know."

The brunette raises an eyebrow, "What the fuck."

Brittany frowns as she gently takes hold of Quinn's hands, "She does care about you, Q."

Quinn smiles sadly as she looks at Brittany, "I know. Just…not the same way that I care about her Brit, and I can't mess things up."

Santana shakes her head, "I think you're a fool, just so you know. If she heard you sing this. Hell if she heard you just _say_ something about your feelings for her you _know_ it'll be a hundred times better than anything Finnept could have done or has done."

The blonde chuckles, "Regardless. I don't want to cause her any discomfort. If she's happy, then I'll be happy, because that's all I want. Especially after the way I've treated her for so long."

"Even if you don't get to be with her like that? Even if you don't get to tell her all the time how you really feel about her?" Brittany asks, her blue eyes shining.

Quinn gives her a half smile, as she nods her head and squeezes Brittany's hand, "Yeah B…I'd suffer in silence as I watch her be happy with some other guy, as long as she's happy and isn't suffering, and as long as I'm still in her life somehow…"

Santana shakes her head again, then decides to scoot closer so she picks up her chair and drags it over so that she's on the other side of Quinn, "You're still a damn fool. But a fool that can sing. Finish the song…please." She tags on the ending after a look from Brittany, which earns her a sideways nudge from Quinn and a grin.

Sighing, Quinn places her hands on the keys once more, _"Just like a star across my sky. Just like an angel off the page. You have appeared to my life. Feel like I'll never be the same. Just like a song in my heart. Just like oil on my hands…"_

Unbeknownst to them, a tiny brunette was standing at the entrance, brown eyes filled with renewed hope, a small smile across her features, hands clasped in front of her mouth as she listens in wonder to Quinn sing a song she's secretly always envisioned the blonde singing to her, about her.


	2. Breathless

Hearing the music and seeing Brittany watching from just outside the room greatly piqued her interest. She walked closer still, taking her queue from Brittany to stay really quiet, and keeping herself away so as not to alert the anonymous player of their presence. Brittany still didn't know she was there either, and it was going to have to stay that way because the tall blonde had the tendency of picking her up when she would hug her, and that would surely disrupt whoever was playing, although Rachel had a fairly good idea as to who it is.

After Brittany's little mishap, Rachel walks closer still and her eyes immediately fall upon them as Quinn embraces the taller blonde.

She can hardly keep from smiling when she comes to the definitive conclusion that Quinn was indeed the one singing that song. Her brown eyes soften further as she watches her friends interact. The minute she was going to make her presence known, the thought flies out of her mind.

'Her Rachel song? She has feelings for me?' Rachel can hardly believe her own eyes and ears. 'That's not. She couldn't have been singing that song for me, about me.'

Rachel listens, and although she normally would never really condone eavesdropping, she couldn't _not_ listen, and watches as Brittany and Santana try and convince Quinn to tell of her feelings.

Honestly, Rachel thinks that she should perhaps be freaking out. She should probably be wondering how, or more importantly why, but she can't even think of anything other than the fact that Quinn actually has feelings for her. That she, Rachel Barbra Berry, has more than a snowball's chance in hell with the blonde.

Rachel's mind is reeling as she thinks about all the decisions she's made. Her bullheadedness about being with Finn. Her moments of weakness, when she was sure her feelings were about as obvious as a Broadway marquee, gleaming above her head.

"You're still a damn fool."

Rachel's eyes refocus as she watches Santana pull her chair over to sit closer to the blondes. She smiles. She can't really help herself. Quinn was singing a song for her. Sure, yes, the blonde didn't actually know Rachel could hear her but the sentiment is there and is greatly appreciated, if Rachel does say so herself.

The young diva in training could literally feel her hope getting restored, coming back to her in full force, nearly enough to get her to open her mouth and call out to the blonde. She quickly holds her hands over said traitorous mouth, however her smile…well there's little she can do to stop that.

Rachel decides she's going to have to do something about this. There was absolutely no way that she could simply "hang low" with this type of information running wild in her mind.

She casts one last look over towards the three at the piano, smiling reverently, before turning around and leaving, making a beeline towards her house.

"Alright Quinn Fabray. It's time for _you_ to get wooed…Rachel Berry style."

Xoxoxo

It's been almost a three weeks since Rachel heard Quinn play that song, since she heard Quinn confess to Brittany and Santana of her feelings for her, and she's happy to announce that it is now the perfect time to admit to the blonde her own feelings.

It has taken her this long because she wanted to ensure that they started the relationship without any strings attached. The biggest string being Finn Hudson.

Rachel wasn't heartless, and although continuing to stay with the boy even though she always _knew_ she had feelings for Quinn isn't exactly honorable, she did have feelings for him, albeit tiny ones. The decision to break up with him was easy. No matter how much he thought he loved Rachel, the brunette knew for a fact that it would not take him long to get himself another girlfriend. That was just how he operated. And had she actually had stronger feelings for him, that little gem would hurt.

Rachel then had to give herself time, not to mourn for her ended relationship but more so to get excited over the prospect of dating Quinn Fabray. Giving herself time, and Quinn time, to come to terms with the fact that they both were single.

Fast forward to the present day and Rachel is patting herself on the back for not telling Santana and Brittany of her awareness of the blonde's feelings, because she's sure given the length of time between when she found out and now, either one of them could have spilled the beans and disrupted the entire flow of her plan.

"Alright everyone, see you guys on Monday. Have a great weekend!" Mr. Schue exclaims as everyone starts filing out.

"Quinn? Would you mind staying in your seat please?" Rachel asks as she stands up and walks over to the CD player still set up atop the piano.

Santana and Brittany share a look and simultaneously decide that they'd just meet up with them outside.

Quinn raises an eyebrow, but remains seated, "Uh, yeah sure."

Rachel hops back over towards her, pulls out a chair and places it a few paces in front of Quinn before quickly grabbing the remote and sitting down in said chair.

"I know you happen to like Corinne Bailey Rae, and it just so happens that this song, it speaks volumes. It's been something that I've always had on the backburner, but never really got up the courage to sing, until now. I know singing a song doesn't make up for having a conversation, so I'll give you that, but this just really says a lot…"

Quinn smiles at her shyly, although her heart leapt in her throat after she heard Rachel mention Corinne, her cheeks pink, "Rach…I always listen, even when you're speaking through song."

Rachel blushes slightly, smiling at her, "I've got to thank you for that too…" She shakes her head at herself before quickly pressing play.

The guitar intro starts and Quinn looks from the speakers back to Rachel as she smiles gently and shrugs a little, "_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them. I don't mind; we have such a good time, my best friend. But sometimes, well I wish we could be more than friends. Tell me, do you know? Tell me, do you know?"_

Rachel's heart is hammering, but she's calm on the outside because she's just telling Quinn how she feels, in the easiest way she knows how to.

_Quinn's_ heart is beating a mad rhythm in her throat, her eyes never leaving Rachel. Her eyes not _capable_ of leaving Rachel as she gets to the chorus.

"_I get so breathless when you call me name, I've often wondered, do you feel the same? There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity when we're all alone. So don't tell me you can't see what I'm thinking of."_

Rachel looks up to find Quinn already looking at her, her hazel eyes bright as they search Rachel's. The brunette gives her a heartwarming smile as she sings the next verse, "_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line, and you know I can't promise you things will turn out fine. But I have to be honest: I want you to be mine. Tell me, do you know? Tell me, do you know?"_

She smiles wider when she notices that that blonde is finally catching on completely. That Quinn finally really truly gets that Rachel is singing this _to _Quinn, about Quinn. Her eyes are brighter, her smile soft but seems to be wanting to split her face in two.

"_'Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time. I've been telling with my eyes my heart's on fire; why don't you realize? Tell me, do you know? Tell me, do you know?"_

Quinn has moved on from simply smiling to laughing under her breath, unable to contain her happiness any longer as she watches Rachel sing her heart out for her.

"_I get so breathless…I've often wondered, do you feel the same? There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity when we're alone, so don't tell me, you can't see what I'm thinking of."_

As the music winds down, Rachel finds herself standing behind her own chair, looking at Quinn as she watches her, a small smile on her face now, hazel eyes looking at her in adoration.

"See? Why couldn't you do that for Rachel!"

Their heads whip back to look at the entrance where Brittany was standing with her arms crossed and a sheepish looking Santana was standing behind her with a sheepish grin and her hands up as if to say 'hey, what can I do?'

Rachel giggles as she turns back to look at Quinn, who Brittany was obviously waiting an answer from.

"…Because. Because I didn't think I stood a chance." Quinn says, glancing from Brittany then locking her eyes onto Rachel's.

The brunette gives her a small understanding smile, "I heard you singing 'Like A Star'."

Quinn gives her a smile as she walks closer to her, nodding her head, "I yeah…I pieced it together when you first mentioned her. What took you so long?"

Rachel 's eyes shoot between Quinn's hazel orbs, shaking her head lightly and shrugging her left shoulder slightly, "I have no idea right now. I have apparently lost all ability to think, words escape me right now. Except for, 'wow', 'beautiful' and 'asdfghjkl'. The latter being an emotional heap of a mess that is me on the inside right now."

Quinn chuckles as she steps right in front of the brunette, asking her with her eyes if this is okay, receiving a determined, hasty nod from Rachel that it is.

"Alrighty, okay, Britts baby, I think we gon leave these two alone now-" Santana can be heard saying, trying to pull Brittany out of the room.

"But San! Look at them! They're _so_ adorable!"


End file.
